Living with vampires!
by Surferoniell123
Summary: New girl named Lyra moves to Bathory with her parents. She meets Vladimir Tod, his family and friends. She notices something strange about them and decides to dig where people shouldn't wander. Read to found out what happens to Lyra when she finds out the secrets of the vampire world!


_running, running and more running. God I can't stand this anymore. Every time I dream it's always running, and right now I'm facing the same brick wall in the same alley with the same damn monster chasing me, every night. "You're mine now Blondie!" I turned to see the same tall, beautiful man, jet black hair, eyes as sharp as a cats and teeth with fangs like a cobra. _

_I turned to him slowly, sweat running down my forehead and heart pulsing. he stalked towards me with a confident and slow stride as if he knew there was no way out. There isn't anyways. " what's wrong Darin', cat got your tongue?" He snickers in front of me. I struggle to find words as my mouth pursed and I shut my eyes turning my head down, body stricken with the same fear every night. He laughs while grabbing me and I start to shake, awaiting what he's about to do. "Wait" I think, " why the fuck am I Just standing here like a scared little baby?" I struggle and lean forward to bite as hard as I could into his shoulder screaming. He just stands there with an eyebrow raised and a smirk across his god like features. He laughs and strokes my hair, leaning down to my ear while I'm still biting him as hard as I can. _

_" you're so cute Lyra, but unfortunately that only seems to be turning me on" he says with a fang filled smirk. My eyes widen and I open my mouth to scream but he clamps a strong hand over my mouth and leans me over, my long blonde braided hair caressing the ground. I stare at him with wide eyes as he smiles down at me and leans his way down to my mouth, capturing my lips with a soft and heated kiss. I blush profusely and close my eyes. He smiles into the kiss before prodding my lips with his tongue and finally gaining access into my mouth, wandering my hot cavern. I couldn't help but moan and lean more into the kiss. _

_"holy shit why am I kissing him? He's trying to kill me...right?" I think while he separates from the kiss and watches me breath hard with a blush running all the way down from my cheeks to my small chest. He brings his hand up and I flinch. He grabs the back of my neck and slides his fingers to my spine, rubbing it up and down. I look away to the side of the alley and try to push him away with withering strength. He chuckles and wipes his black bangs from his eyes and brings his face back down to my lips but this time while leaving a kiss starts to make his way down to my neck._

_ My back hurts so much laying on the concrete. He stares at me for a second and flips us so i'm on top, my crotch sitting on his and he grinds into me. I moan and shake my head, not wanting this feeling. Where is everyone?! " please no, please I just want to go home!" I yell into the darkness And of course he looks up at me and chuckles. " oh I'll make sure you go home, to mine of course, and you'll be with me for all of eternity." he says with a wink. I blush even more, if thats possible, and he grinds himself even more into my core and I moan, throwing my head back. "holy shit he's really big" I thought with fear. He rips my top from my body, throwing the red shirt to a corner and brings his upper body to mine. me being as short as I am, still only reach his stomach. "Jesus just leave me alone!" I said, slapping him across the face._

_ I scream in pain, it feels like I broke my fucking hand! He smirks down at me his hard stomach meeting my face and he brings my hand up kissing the palm. " sweetie, you couldn't hurt me if you tried" he says with a confident, white smile. Tears stream down my face as he holds my wrist and smells it. " god, I can't take this anymore!" He pulls my braid back and I start to pummel his chest. " no please, please, please, oh god no!" I scream. He holds both of my hands with one hand, while sitting on my legs and pulling my neck back to the left. He smirks at me and moves his head down to kiss the pulse on my neck, moving his tongue to lightly trace it and leave small kisses along it. My eyes widen to enormous size and I let out a giant scream as I feel his fangs plunge into my neck. _

_He holds me still as I cry, gently letting go of my hands and cradling my head. he suckles the blood from my neck gently and I grab ahold of his silky hair. seconds later my tears stop and I start to moan, shaking in his grasp. He holds my body as I start to arch my back and hold him around his head, burying more of his face into my neck. I can feel pulsing down there and try to grasp more of that feeling, more of it coming closer. "oh god" I scream, I'm so close. More more more. Please... My whole body comes undone, as I can feel my pussy throb with want as he continues to pull more blood out. My vision blurs more and I ride out my orgasm, gripping his hair, him grinding into my core. my body goes limp and I hear his gasping near my ear, his hair tickling my face. " your blood is the most delicious drink I've had in years. You're mine now and no person or vampire will change that. I love you Lyra." was the last thing I heard before I woke up into a bed..._


End file.
